Dark Carnival
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: In a separate session, where the kids AND trolls alike are destined to fail miserably, they're all aware of they're fate. But what they don't know is that their fates rest in the sanity of a innocent stoner. Innocent. Rated T for violence, beware.
1. Some Kind of Introduction

Blood.

How the hemospectrum fascinated me, I didn't know, so I took a nice long, refreshing drink of... Wazzat, some pie? Yep, bro. But I didn't know you could talk!

I happily threw my bare arms into the air, splashing sopor askew around the room.

Oh man, my hive- besides the beeline path created to my husktop- was a wonderful... what was I talking about?

Miracles! Yeah, the husktop. Miracles.

Miracles, miracles, miracles.

Motherfucking miracles.

How does it even do that?

It connects with my bros, it makes beep-y noises...

BeEp BeEp HoNk :O)

It shows me pictures... Man, where do those pictures come from even?

Wait, what?

Oh yeah, want some Faygo?

Of course not!

You're on the _other_ side of the computer.

You get a cup of air.

What about honking? Do you like honking?

HoNk HoNk HoNk :O)

You _don't_ have a horn on you?

Well... I did _not_ expect that, bro...

Well, you can have one of mine! Shit man... I just got so many... All up in the piles...

So many HoNkInG horns...

There's the happy pile, the sad pile, the grumpy pile, the happy pile... Wait, what?

HoNk :O)

Wait, what were we talking about? Yeah, bro... Horns...

I got a lotta horns.

Honking horns.

Bro, I got two horns all up in my hair!

They're tall.

But they don't honk, and that makes me make a sad.

Speaking of sad little bros...

Where my best friend right now?

Ima go the miracle maker right now, and Ima...

What?

Oh! I know, that's Solbro all up and messaging me. Better answer, so he won't eat any of that... that...

What? It's like, brain pancakes or something, right?

Hmm...

Mind honey! Yeah, that's it.

Wait...

What was I doing?

* * *

**So now there's another story I've brought upon my language arts demeanor. That's terrific.**

**Oh well, at least it's about something different this time.**

**GaMzEe at least isn't completely insane.**

**Wait, what am I talking about?**

**OF COURSE HE IS.**

**You guys just wait, and watch.**

**Just like what Gamzee is doing.**


	2. Chapter 1

Blood.

How the hemospectrum fascinated me, I didn't know. I gazed out the window indolently, reaching a hand out to take a nice, refreshing drink of…

Woah… This was worse than a simple buzz… It was…

Some pie? Yep, bro. But I didn't know you could talk!

I happily threw my bare arms into the air, splashing sopor askew around the room. Bro, my hive- besides the beeline path created to my husktop- was a wonderful... what was I talking about?

Miracles! Yeah, the husktop. Miracles. Miracles, miracles, miracles. Motherfucking miracles. How does it even do that? It connects with my bros, it makes beep-y noises...

BeEp BeEp HoNk :O)

It shows me pictures... Man, where do those pictures come from even? Wait, what?

Oh yeah, want some Faygo?

Of course not! You're on the _other_ side of the computer.

You get a cup of air.

What about honking? Do you like honking?

HoNk HoNk HoNk :O)

You _don't_ have a horn on you? Well... I did _not_ expect that, bro... Well, you can have one of mine! Shit man... I just got so many... All up in the piles... So many HoNkInG horns... There's the happy pile, the sad pile, the grumpy pile, the happy pile... Wait, what?

HoNk :O)

Wait, what were we talking about? Yeah, bro... Horns...

I got a lotta horns. Honking horns. Bro, I got two horns all up in my hair! They're tall. But they don't honk, and that makes me make a sad.

Speaking of sad little bros... Where my best friend right now?

Ima go the miracle maker right now, and Ima...

What?

Oh! I know, that's Solbro all up and messaging me. Better answer, so he won't eat any of that... that...

Hmm...

Sticky stuff, like sopor, but it's not… it's… Mind honey! Yeah, that's it.

Wait...

What was I doing?

Gamzee left his computer quite quickly, indeed forgetting completely about what Sollux intended to tell him. It's not because he had anything against the hacker, it was that he was driving on a one track mind right now! Or perhaps a half of a one track mind... Where he broke the ignition, the gas tank was empty, and he'd taken the brunt of the car crash right to his forehead. That was basically it, see the picture? I sure do.

After being asleep for so long, one can forget just about anything. Including how long they'd been out. Last he remembered, he was about to make a sweet dive into the happy horns pile, and then he was all swimming in a mixture of sopor slime and the several flavors of Faygo.

"You're so silly!" He mused to himself, gargling the sopor. "You eat this, not sleep in it!"

With nothing less than a few honks from a nearby horn, he rolled himself around for a moment or two, and rose up to wander around the veil. This was a big mistake, and something awaited him that not even Gamzee could handle.

"BEST FRIEND!" Gamzee leaped happily onto Karkat's back. Karkat was pretty short compared to Gamzee- for Gamzee was just about the tallest troll left- and they toppled right over each other.

"Bestiesss for liiifeeeeee~ YEA!" He sang.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Karkat replied.

"Nothing, everything's perfect. You all up and okay, bro?" He asked.

Karkat blinked in surprise and sighed heavily. "Actually, it didn't really hurt that much..."

"HELL YETH IT DID!" Sollux whined, from underneath Karkat.

"Whoopsie, sorry bro, lemme help you up!" Gamzee was beginning to extend a hand, when Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Nepeta, Aradia, and Feferi entered the room.

"-doesn't e-ven make sense! He needs to glubbing know!" Feferi stomped.

"I Don't Think That This Is The Best Time, Girls. Gamzee Couldn't-"

"Gamzee would flip his shiiiiiiiit if knew!" Vriska interupted.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about." Terezi stated.

"Well... wouldn't it purrt Gamzee's furlings if he found out?"

"Why n0t-?"

"What are you ladies all up and doing today?" Gamzee intruded, genuinely interested.

"Oh, Gamzee! I Didn't See You There!" Kanaya smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay sis, what're you all up to right at this miraculous moment?" Gamzee smiled, merely wanting to know what they were talking about.

"O-Oh... Um..." Kanaya bit her bottom lip, gaze drifting around the room nervously.

"Weeeeeeeell, we were _trying_ to discuss the meeeeeeeeaning of an accident that happened to our little Tooooooooriador Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!"

Gamzee's face fell suddenly. "W-What?"

Kanaya grunted angrily, the blood rising to her face.

"Vriska. I Demand That You Stop The Meaning Of This Nonsense! You're Making Gamzee Sad."

"N-Naw bros... It's all up and good... all up in... here..." His gaze drifted.

"A-Are you sure Gamzee?" Feferi twisted her leg nervously.

"Yeah," he replied, a little less eagerly, placing a hand on his heart. "I promise I won't make a sad."

"OOOOOOOOKAY GAMZEE!" Vriska cackled, only to receive swat from Terezi.

"Whoops. Sorry, I didn't see you there. Blindness? Yeah."

"Well Then... I Suppose That You Deserve To Know... I Mean, You And Tavros Are Moirails After All..."

Gamzee smiled. He had a real bestie. One that DIDN'T cuss at him.

"Yeah, and...?" Gamzee coaxed.

"Well, Vriska And Tavros Got Into A Bit Of A Fuss, And Tavros..."

"Uh... Hey guys!" Tavros squeaked from the door.

Gamzee swung around quickly.

"Hey, Tavbro! What's all up and- what…?"

Tavros rolled in, hands clasping the round axles of his wheel chair.

Round axles of his WHEEL CHAIR.

WHEEL CHAIR.

Gamzee froze, his heart basically stopped on the spot. "T-Tavbro!" he choked out. "Wha-what h-happened…?" Tavros sent him a rueful smile, and wheeled over slowly. "Uh... Stop Gamzee. You're s-sounding like... uh... me, n-now... Ehehe..."

Before he could explain, Gamzee reached down and hugged the brown-blood loosely. "I'm sorry, Tavbro..." He whispered, through a tuft of mohawk. "Uh..." Tavros stuttered, blushing the smallest bit. "Th-that's okay. It... uh... w-wasn't your fault."

Gamzee stopped cold. "Who's is it..?" He spoke quietly.

"Uh... What?"

"Who... the FUCK... was it..?" He growled, standing up quickly.

Tavros stared at him with wide eyes, the shock of this new side of moirail. "Uh... well, I guess then..."

"AhHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Eh, ha..." Kanaya interupted quickly. "It Was... Ehem... Nothing That You Need To Worry About Dear, It Was Just A Miniscule Inciden-"

_CRACK!_

Gamzee sent a fist swiftly across the room, sending Kanaya to the ground, green blood spilling along her right jawline. A vague moan emitted from her gurgling throat.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros squeaked.

"SHUT... up..."

"Gaaaaaaaamzeeeeeeee! It wasn't Kanaya, of coooooooourse! It was-"

"Nobod-e!" Feferi interrupted, her cheer wearing down just a bit more. "S)-(e's TRYING to say t)-(at it's NOBODIES fault and t)-(at-"

She was sent flying even further than Kanaya, deep pink blood pulsating from her full, black lips. "AHhhhh..." her hand fell to the ground in a sickening splash of blood.

"NOW... Who was the... MOTHERFUCKING SHIT... Who hurt... TAVBRO?" He smiled. His grin spread wide, his hands and clothing stained with blood.

"I said... WHO WAS IT!" he shrieked.

"Ahhhh!" Nepeta scrambled out of the room, leaving Aradia, Vriska and Terezi facing the insane clown.

"Which one of you... DIES NEXT?"

"Gamzee, I think y0u're being highly c0nceived by this utter nonsense." Gamzee spun his head towards the ghost girl, a sickening grin etched disturbingly into his face. He panted benightedly through clenched teeth, yet Aradia seemed unmoved, a blank expression unmoved on her pale face.

"You do not tell me... WHAT IS WRONG HERE... lowblood, do you... UNDERSTAND?"

Aradia remained frozen, almost in a lax sort of way. "0kay."

"I really... DON'T THINK YOU DO!" He swung his fist across, missing the troll by a mere inch or so. In a moment, she was gone, the door ajar, Terezi and Vriska standing helplessly rigid in front of the insane clown.

"Wellllllll, now what?"

"I don't... know."

Gamzee tilted his head. "It's time, sis'... TO PLAY A GAME."

Logging on to my husktop, I threw myself down onto the carpet. Well, not really. I just stayed sitting and fell off of my chair when I tried to get to it. I laid there for a bit, legs hanging from the chair, and my head and arms on the floor. When I'd gotten on, the screen blinked brightly. Oh, Terezi had been messaging me!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling adiosToreador

GC: T4VROS

CG: T4VROS, 4RE YOU TH3R3?

AT: uH,,, yEAH, i GUESS

GC: HOW 4RE YOU NOT SUR3 :?

AT: wELL,,, i GUESS I'M JUST A LITTLE BIT UPSET THAT GAMZEE IS HURTING PEOPLE NOW.

GC: WH4T

AT: wELL,,, hE HURT KANAYA AND FEFERI

AT: aND THEY WERE MY FRIENDS

AT: aND WHEN PEOPLE HURT MY FRIENDS,,, i GET SAD

GC: WH4T DO3S THAT H4VE 4NYTHING TO DO WITH YOU NOT KNOWING WH3TH3R YOU'R3 TH3R3 OR NOT?

AT: uH,,, i DON'T REALLY KNOW,,, i GUESS

GC: W3LL, 1'M GL4D YOU'R3 H3R3 4NYWAYS

GC: GAMZ33 H4S COMPL3TELY LOST 1T

GC: AND VR1SK4 AND 1 TH1NK YOU M4Y B3 4BLE TO HELP US

GC: :]

AT: uH,,, aND MAY I ASK,,,

AT: hOLD ON A SEC,,,

AT: }:? hOW?

GC: W3 N33D YOU TO B3 TH3 B41T.

Wheeling slowly into the lab, I swallowed anxiously. Who knows, on the crazy streak of his, if he might kill _me_ too? What if he's gone _completely_ insane by now? What if-?

"Now, you shouldn't have all up and... HURT TAVBRO NOW... huh?" Sickening splatters echoed off the walls from the far corner of the room. I held my breath, oblivious to the situation. I was silent, listening to the barely audible voice of Gamzee. Yet, it was no longer his voice, but that of a psychopath. A murderer.

"He's my best friend, bro... AND NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS... That's just so wrong..." His back faced me, and I was sure he was unaware of my presence. I craned my neck and witnesses- in sheer horror-what seemed to be occupying him. I froze, body cold as ice, my heart swelling in trepidation. It wasn't my friendship he seemed to desire, it was the bloodshed of those who defied it.

Deep green liquid spilled over his grey, quivering hands. Actually, his entire body shook, surrounded by the pooling of not only green blood, but a dull pink as well. I could barely see slim grey legs of who I thought belonged to Feferi laying before the clown. Blasting through the moment, he yanked something in his lap, and a bloodied chainsaw appeared before him. His sickening laugh filled the air, and the same pink blood exploded around him. The intoxicating sound of blade and flesh connecting made my eyes water, a deeper break in the bone, and the short-lived _rip_ of the edges. Not even an inch away from his legs, I noticed Feferi's head, long sable hair matted and stringy, disconnected by his foot. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat, and wheeled away slowly as he grabbed it quickly yelling; "Oh no you don't!" I wasted no time, absconding like I never had before. Tears stung my vision through the transportalizer and I heard the vague honking within the room.

This was far more than I, Tavros Nitram, could handle.


	3. The Creator

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I was busy running from an angry, insane juggalo with spinning weaponry baking pastries out of unidentifiable liquids in closed, hidden rooms where he probably keeps severed heads. **

**In other words, I mean I'm at the gas station.**

**Think about that for a moment.**

* * *

Wheeling quickly out of the room, I was basically hyperventilating. By the time I had rolled into the room that Terezi had been waiting for me in, I had almost collected so much momentum that I had wheeled right into the wall.

"Uh, Terezi, I don't think that this is a good idea..." I panted. "Um... Terezi?"

The room was empty. Terezi was gone.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"Friend, is that you? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Oh, friend?" I heard a voice calling from a distance. I was shaking. Wheeling uneasily out of the door, I called quietly for Terezi, getting no response.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"THERE YOU ARE FRIEND." And then it all went black.

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PROGRAM MALFUNCTION**

**UNAVAILABLE PLAYER  
**

**TAVROS NITRAM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**

**GAME REBOOT...**

**GAME REBOOT...**

**GAME REBOOT...**

**GAME REBOOT...**

**GAME REBOOT SUCCESSFUL  
**

**DISPLAYING GAME**

**NEW SUMMARY RELOAD ACTIVATED**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING...**

**LOADING SUCCESSFUL  
**

**SUMMARY DISPLAYED**

_You are the creator. All things in this game now belong to you, and you control them. Control gives you power, and giving this to anybody else could put everyone's life, and most importantly yours, in possible peril. Tell this to no one. Everyone around you will be eliminated. Resistance is futile. Do what you please. It is your game. Your world.  
_

"What the..." You stare confusedly at your monitor, cocking your head to the side as the black screen harbored these new words and commands ever so peculiarly. Suddenly, your screen enlarges, and you see the walls around you dissolve into a perfectly square room. Your desk, your chair, your bed, and your computer remain stationary. New words appear onto the screen, and terrified and puzzled, you read them skeptically.

**DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETE SUCCESSFUL**

**DIMENSION #413 ELIMINATED**

**BUILDING NEW GAME ZONE**

**BUILDING...**

**BUILDING...**

**BUILD COMPLETE**

_Your world has been destroyed, there is no going back. You are in control. You will need nothing more to nurture your growth as a human being, for you are no longer in a truly physical state. There is nobody left to help you._

_..._

_Any questions, Andrew?_

"How do you know my name?" you stutter out. You watch as the monitor gives another sentence.

_I cannot hear you if you are speaking, numbnuts. You must use your keyboard._

Grunting stupidly, you grab your wireless keyboard from your desk and sit on the edge of your bed. You type back, mumbling everything that you write.

"How do you know my name...?" You mumble.

_You mean our name?_

"What do you mean?"

_I am you, but not now. I am your future self._

"Woah, is there a past me too?"

_Yes Andrew, but he is dead. This is why I must destroy your dimension, why I must do all of this. You control the mind of this creature, this troll named Gamzee. You must destroy his dimension, just as I- As we had to destroy yours._

"How?"

_Simple, just do what I did. Do what you want._

"Wait, so just do what I think is right?"

_That's going to begin to get difficult to distinguish soon, Andrew. You're going to have to make some hard decisions. There will be death, and there will be remorse, but none that should have to belong to you. As long as you choose that.  
_

"I have to kill people!?"

_Well, yes and no. You won't do that physically, but you will control the mind of somebody that you will have to make kill someone. Several people actually._

"I'm not okay with this!"

_Too bad, it's either this, or everyone dies._

"So if I do this, then no one really dies? I'm confused."

_You can't hear me, but I'm sighing over here. People will die, but only some instead of... Well, you get it._

"No, I don't understand, and I don't get it. How many people will die?"

_All of them. All of the people._

_Look, that isn't the point. The point is that you need to eliminate this provided dimension using the mind of this indigo-blooded troll. If you do, then a limited amount of people will die, yes, but if you don't do it, then everyone in all of the dimensions everywhere will die. Forever.  
_

"So wait, how many dimensions are there?"

_An infinite amount. Do you really want to kill and infinite amount of people, Andrew? Well actually, you aren't actually 'killing' them, per say. You're... ending their total existence in all dimensions and universes and ending all life as we know it, in the future as well as the past._

_I must soon depart, but I will be here occasionally. You know, to yell at you and stuff._

You stop abruptly, your fingers hovering over the keyboard for a moment.

"I'll do it." You whisper, typing it into the computer.

_Of course you will. I did, didn't I?_

_Honl_

"What?"

_I must go._

_-A.H._

* * *

**Yeah, so there's a lot of dialogue. I'm sorry. I have serious writer's block, and tons of homework. I was even busy and tired over break. It was awful. But yeah, I took a turn with the story. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**YOU ARE THE CREATOR. YOU ARE ANDREW. (If you don't get this at all, you obviously haven't read homestuck, and you obviously won't get the rest of this story.)  
**


End file.
